callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
The Steyr AUG HBAR is an Austrian assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundesheer and national police units, as well as both the Irish Army and the Australian Army, increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons to be adopted, in which the magazine is repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length. The HBAR variant is the LSW version of the standard AUG assault rifle and is used as a light machinegun, similar to the L86 LSW. However, the model shown in campaign is a regular AUG A2 assault rifle, as it lacks the larger magazine and built-in bipod on the barrel. In essence, there are two AUG variants in game, the AUG A2 in Campaign, and the AUG HBAR in Multiplayer, but Infinity Ward gave both the same name. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 It is unlocked at level 32 in multiplayer. The AUG HBAR is an LMG with high damage, a medium rate of fire, and low recoil. It uses a box magazine which limits its ammo capacity but also reduces its reload time, though thanks to its medium rate of fire, it can still be used in a similar role to an LMG, to lay down suppressing fire. It uses 5.56x45mm ammunition. The AUG is one of the more popular LMGs, as more users are accustomed to using Assault Rifles, so it provides a somewhat more comfortable feel. It is considered to be one of the easiest weapons to achieve the Dictator Title because it has the lowest magazine capacity. The default scope seen in the Campaign is the AUG A1 standard sight. It is used like a standard Sniper Rifle scope which is wrong as the AUG scope uses a targeting circle rather than a crosshair. Gallery Image:AUG_HBAR.JPG|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. Image:AUG.png|AUG HBAR Ironsight Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *The AUG HBAR is the first automatic scoped LMG in call of duty games since the original FG-42 from the first Call of Duty. *The 'HBAR' in the name means Heavy Barrel Automatic Rifle. *The accolade 7.62mm which you receive for most LMG kills is actually innacurate on the AUG because the AUG uses 5.56mm ammo. In fact, there are more 5.56 light machineguns ingame than 7.62 machineguns. *The AUG is actually an assault rifle, and it can be found under this category in most information sources. However, the AUG HBAR is a LMG. *The AUG and the RPD are the only guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *The AUG is the easiest weapon to get the Dictator challenge with due to it only holding half the magazine capacity that a normal LMG would hold. *The AUG is one the the most popular weapons in the game because of its stopping power, low recoil and magazine size. *Modern Warfare 2 is the first Call of Duty game to feature Austrian weapons like the AUG and the Glock 18. *It's a little strange if AUG HBAR's rail system is used to attach the original AUG A1 scope as it provides little tactical advantage in real life,as the shooter must raise his head,making him an easy target. *An interesting tactic is to use it like a Sharpshooter's rifle, attaching a Thermal scope and a Grip and using it like a single-shot rifle. In Hardcore mode it is a one-hit kill at any range so you can spare the grip, replacing Bling with another perk. *The designation for this Rifle is a misnomer since the model is simply an AUG-P with different optical mountings. An AUG becomes a HBAR variant when equpped with a heavy barrel with bipod, a rail optic mount, and an extended magazine. *The AUG HBAR was #7 on Top Tens on the Military Channel *The rifle has a large array of in-game names, as players like to shorten names of weapons to say them quickly. Variations of the AUG HBAR are, "A-U-G", "H-Bar", "Ogg" and "Hubbar" *By the way anyone who uses one online is a noob ! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer